An electronic cigarette comprises an atomization assembly configured to atomize tobacco tar and a battery assembly configured to supply power to the atomization assembly. Usually, a user may grip at a junction between the atomization assembly and the battery assembly or a special region of the atomization assembly, when gripping the electronic cigarette. In this way, the heat will transfer to the housing of the electronic cigarette after a heating wire in the region of the assembly is heated, and thus the region of the housing is hot. If the user grips the special region of the atomization assembly with his or her fingers, he or she will feel uncomfortable, and the fingers may even be scalded. In addition, for a conventional electronic cigarette, a key switch is usually provided at the junction between the atomization assembly and the battery assembly, and is configured to control the battery assembly to supply power to the atomization assembly. A relative great gap is formed between the key switch and the housing, so that external air can easily enter the atomization assembly through the gap, and the tobacco tar in the atomization assembly may be oxidized by the external air. Moreover, the tobacco tar in a conventional atomization assembly will be easily leaked out to the battery assembly by means of capillarity or gravity, which makes the circuits in the battery assembly short out because of the tobacco tar leaked out. Besides, the tobacco tar leaked may be oxidized, and thus peculiar smell will be produced. In this way, when the user is smoking, air with peculiar smell may be sucked in.
Therefore, the existing technology has drawbacks and needs to be improved.